Specter or Gold Saint ?
by Posseidon Ryuu
Summary: fic-ku yg ke 3 di fandom ini...ada OC saya...maaf kalau jelek...RnR...


Holla minna-san…..!

Miru kembali dengan fanfic OC…..

Di fic Miru ini ada OC miru…..

Semoga Minna-san suka dengan fic miru

**Warning:**

Gajeness, OOC,OC, tidak nyambung, agak aneh

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya bukan punya miru!

*cirri-ciri Oc aqw: cewek, rambut biru tua sepunggung, warna mata merah darah, kulit seputih susu (alay neng….),usia 11 thn, asal Italy, sifatnya agak pshyco(kalo lagi marah),tomboy, setia kawan,agak suka bangkang perintah.

Pagi ni di Sanctuary, Ryuu (OC) bangun dengan wajah lesu, sebab pagi ini dia harus berlatih dengan sang master yang super kejam, Deathmask. Bisa di duga, Ryuu adalah saint cancer berikutnya. Padahal usianya masih anak-anak tapi sudah di beri pelatihan yang sangat keras. Berkali-kali Ryuu hampir tewas saat latihan. Kadang Ryuu iri dengan Kiki, padahal kiki juga calon seorang saint sepertinya juga, tapi Kiki tidak di suruh berlatih keras seperti ini. Pagi ini, Ryuu berlatih di Italy, tepatnya di kediaman Deathmask. Ryuu berkali-kali mengeluarkan Sekishiki Mekai Ha (betulk tulisannya kayak gini?), tapi Deathmask masih belum puas dengan kemampuan Ryuu. DM bilang kekuatan Ryuu belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang berpikir sudah cukup banyak cosmo yang ia keluarkan untuk mengeluarkan jurus cancer lainnya. Pagi berganti siang hari, Ryuu duduk di bangku taman tempat dia berlatih. Rasanya tubuhnya hampir hancur karena terus-menerus berlatih dengan keras seperti ini, Deathmask datang membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih "ini minumlah, kau sudah cukup keras berlatih. Setelah ini kau mandi dan kita kembali ke Sanctuary" "baik master". Ryuu pun meminum air yang DM berikan, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam untukl mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryuu keluar dari rumah dengan wajah segar "master,ayo kita ke Sanctuary" "baik, dan ya….besok kita jalan-jalan keliling Athens. Bagaimana? Kau mau?…..sekali-kali kita liburan" "yang benar master? Master gak bohong kan?" "master gak bohong" "wah….aku mau ikut master" DM tau kenapa Ryuu sangat senang saat di ajak oleh DM tadi. Ryuu adalah bocah yang kurang kasih sayang orang tua, dia tidak tumbuh seperi anak lainnya, kurang kebahagiaan dan kurang kasih sayang. Ryuu sudah mengganggap DM seperti ayahnya sendiri, jadi dengan pergi jalan-jalan dengannya membuat Ryuu seperti dengan sang ayah yang sejak dulu ia dambakan. DM dan Ryuu tiba di Sanctuary, mereka menuju ke kuil Cancer untuk istirahat.

Saat di kuil Cancer,Ryuu melamun sambil tiduran, entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi sepertinya dia sangat senang. DM yang melihat Ryuu tersenyum sendiri, DM langsung mendatangi Ryuu "kamu masih waras khan?" "ya masih lah master" "buktinya koq kamu senyam-senyum sendiri?" "gak pa-pa koq master….heheheh…." "dasar gila" "oh ya master….boleh gak master aku panggil ayah untuk sekali ini saja" DM kaget dengan perkataan ryuu,tapi DM juga mengerti, Ryuu sangat mendambakan sosok seorang ayah dalam kehidupannya dan DM sadar bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Ryuu sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayahnya "boleh…..sekarang cepet tidur udah malem" "baik….ayah" Ryuu tertidur di temani oleh DM.

Pagi ini, udaranya sangat sejuk, biasanya Ryuu bangun dengan wajah lesu, sekarang bangun dengan wajah yang ceria. Dia segera mandi dan ganti pakaian,hari ini DM mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling Athens. Ryuu selesai mandi dan ganti baju,dia segera menghampiri DM, ternyata di sana ada Aphrodite dan Shura "selamat pagi master,pagi bibi Aphro,pagi paman Shura" sapa Ryuu dengan riang "master,bibi Aphro dan paman Shura juga ikut?" "ya….mereka juga ikut" mungkin Readers sekalian bingung kenapa Ryuu memanggil Aphrodite dengan sebutan bibi,karena sejak dulu Ryuu tidak tahu jika Aphro seorang laki-laki dan mengira Aphro wanita, dan Aphro menerima dengan senang hati panggilan Ryuu tersebut.

Mereka pun berangkat, jalanan di Athens lumayan ramai. Aphrodite dan Ryuu tampak bersemangat mendekati toko-toko di pusat pertokoan di Athens. Shura dan DM hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabat dan murid itu. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka berempat duduk di sebuah café. DM memesan coffe, shura juga sama seperti DM,Ryuu memesan pudding dan kopi susu, Aphrodite memesan kopi susu juga. Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka dengan tenang, tiba-tiba Aphrodite berbicara "Maskyy…aku boleh ya mengajak Ryuu jalan-jalan sebentar" "tapi,jangan lama-lama. Aku dan Shura akan menunggu di sini" "thank's Masky, ayo Ryuu kita jalan-jalan" "iya…..master aku jalan-jalan dulu dengan bibi Aphro" "hm,cepat kembali". Sepeninggalan Ryuu, Shura dan DM ngobrol santai "Mask…kenapa Ryuu manggil Aphro dengan sebutan bibi? Aphro kan laki-laki sama seperti aku dan kau" "kau belum tahu? Sejak dulu,Ryuu tidak tau jika Aphro laki-laki, dan Aphro menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aphro sudah menganggap Ryuu seperti anaknya sendiri, kau tahu kan, yang mengurus Ryuu sejak kecil itu Aphro, aku hanya memenuhi kebutuhan materi saja" "oh…..jadi begitu" jawab Shura "makanya, Ryuu merasa mempunyai seorang ibu jika ada di dekat Aphro".

Sementara itu, Ryuu dan Aphro memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Aphro berniat membelikan Ryuu sebuah baju baru, karena sepertinya DM tidak membelikan baju atau apa pun pada Ryuu "Ryuu…..sini deh" "ada apa bi?" "coba dulu baju ini" Aphro memberikan baju laki-laki warna merah bergambar kepiting besar dibawahnya bertulis cancer-boy pada Ryuu "wah…bajunya bagus, ok bi aku coba dulu ya". Ryuu pun segera menuju tempat ganti baju, tak lama Ryuu keluar dengan mengenakan baju tadi "gimana bi? Cocok gak?" "wah Ryuu…..cocok sekali. Baiklah kita beli baju ini ya" "yang benar bi? Makasi ya bi…..bibi Aphro baik deh" kata Ryuu dengan wajah riang "sama-sama" balas Aphro sambil tersenyum. Mereka keluar dari pusat perbelajaan, mereka berdua segera menuju café tempat Shura dan DM menunggu, saat mereka berdua tiba di sana "lama amat kalian berdua, kita ampe lumutan nnie nunggu kalian" semprot DM dengan wajah sangar "ya maap" kata Aphro "udah ayo kita pulang, udah capek nie" kata Shura "hm….aku juga sudah capek,lebih baik kita segera kembali" dan mereka pun segera kembali menuju Sanctuary. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata mengintai mereka "jadi dia yang bernama Ryuu? Baiklah tugas ini mudah sekali" katanya sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Hai minna…gimana fic Miru kali ini? menarik atau sangat jelek? Maaf karena alurnya terlalu cepat dan sepertinya banyak sekali Typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Maaf kalo DM agak bersifat ke 'bapak' an saya pengen banget buat DM bersifat agak lembut sedikit.

Jadi~~~~~~~

R

E

V

I

E

W

R

E

A

D

Terima kasih…..

SaintAqua MiruSan


End file.
